Forbidden Lust
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: A lemon/smut that I thought up and is helping me with my star trek fanfic Blue Within Blue, enjoy SpockOC


A/N: This is a one shot thing, but if you want me to continue it as a story in the 2009 Star Trek review and we will see.

_**A Forbidden Fate**_

Centuries ago, our home planet; Arrakis was destroyed by a star going supernova, the few of us that had survived made our way through space and into another galaxy where we found a dessert planet known as Vulcan. When my people; the Fremen, landed on the planet we were surrounded by the people of the Desert known as Vulcans whom have seen our ship come to their planet.

We were taken to the Vulcan Elders the Reverend Mother, Sha'Hiva and leader of our tribe Luke'Sul gave the word bond to them in exchange to live within the sands of their desserts. It took a while but fortunately they agreed, for it was only logical to learn of a race they have never encountered, and probably never would.

As years passed, some sietches –tribes- moved close to the Vulcan city to work as gardeners, servants, nurses, protectors, and etc. Some other sietches moved off planet to find our own planet, we have not heard from them since 2111.

My sietches are one of the many to move near the city, my mother is the daughter of our Reverend Mother of our tribe and guardian to the Ambassador of Earth, Sarek and his beloved, Amanda.

Lady Amanda and my mother became great friends during those years, even before Lady Amanda met Ambassador Sarek and have become good friends with him as well. How does someone become good friends with a Vulcan and Ambassador Sarek no less… I will tell you later

I am now 5'7, tall for girls around my age however my mother and father were both also tall for their ages as well it was of no surprise that I would be the same. Since the spice has been our diet for centuries, the exposure of the spice tinted our sclera, cornea and irises to a dark shade of blue known as blue in blue eyes. It has not yet fade away from our people and for that we are grateful for it.

Unlike my sietches whom were either black haired or brown, I had auburn hair, a sign as it were or evidence of my ancestor Lady Jessica the mother of Paul Muad'Dib whom brought us freedom and rain for the first time on our dessert planet. Yes I was of that bloodline, but sadly we were not able to defeat our enemy like he did. I often pray to him, to ask his forgiveness for not being able to defeat the Harkonnens as he once did.

During the ten years I have become a companion for Spock –son of Sarek and Lady Amanda, I slowly had become bonded to him, in a way that was forbidden between the Vulcans and Fremen.

I have been trying to hide it from him, so I would not lose our friendship and not bring shame to either of us and our people.

However, one day Spock did something I had never thought would become a reality.

It happened at the ceremonial ritual known as the Spice Agony, when my mother became our new Reverend Mother; the Elders of the Vulcans were welcomed to this secret ceremony to strengthen the bond between us. I stood beside my mother as she took her first sip of the water of life; the bile of a newborn worm of Arrakis that we were to capture before retreating from our planet.

My grandmother, the old Reverend Mother sat beside my mother beginning the old tradition of the Bene Gesserit sisterhood; she will surrender her life as she surrenders her knowledge and powers to my mother. We have already said our good byes to her for she herself has grown tired and want to rest.

As incense burned and the Elders and my father chanted, the judge of Shai-Hulud began.

I jumped a little as my mother began to scream her at the top of her lungs and then I saw Lady Amanda about to walk to my mother when Ambassador Sarek, her husband stopped her from getting any closer to my mother. I turned toward Spock; he looked straight at my mother with pure focus for a few minutes before looking towards me.

For some reason unknown to me, my body froze under his dark gaze. He seemed to be breathing hard as if trying to catch breath.

It took only a couple of hours before my grandmother passed and my mother to transmute the toxic water and became our Sayyadina, our spiritual leader, our Reverend Mother.

Afterwards I allowed my mother to be taken back to her bedroom, followed by my father, Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek. The other Elders –Vulcan and Fremen- left, bidding me good bye and leaving me alone with Spock.

I watched his stiff body as he bid me good bye and walked away, what I found curiously was that he walked as if in pain. I decided then and there I would go and visit him as I made my way down to the tunnels where the underground pools are.

I had finally reached the pools, these were cleansing pools, to clear our minds and clean our bodies of all things, and after watching my mother go through the spice agony and losing my grandmother I decided it was time to bath.

A couple of hours later now dressed casually and a bit more cleanly than I was before I began my walk to the home of Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda. I greet some Vulcans and my tribe members. I do come here often since I am Spock's friend and companion so nobody ever asked where I was going, or if I had Spock's permission to come. Or notify me if I am not welcomed.

Something that will change in the future.

I pressed on the speaker. "Spock? It is me Shy'lo."

I heard nothing back which is odd because the door could only be locked from the inside, so my conclusion was, that he was ignoring me.

"Spock? Spock I know you are in there." I insisted.

When I once again heard silence, I let go of the speaker and let out an annoyed huff. This was not like Spock, even when he was annoyed with me he would have told me, what with Vulcans being bluntly honest with anyone and everything besides, you know their sexual lives, prudes.

I looked around me to see if there was anyone around me before taking the hairpin out of my bun and as the result, let my hair cascade down to my back in wavy curls. I opened the system operator to Spock's room open and began fiddling with the wires until I heard the familiar beep of the door being unlocked.

I smiled in success as I put my hairpin away and went inside.

I was horrified to see Spock lying on the bed, sweating and looking like he was in a lot of pain. I ran to his side, feeling his forehead as the door closed and once again was locked.

"Spock! What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Shy'lo?" he gasped, opening his eyes to look at me.

Only for them to widen in emotion and for him to sit up. "Shy'lo! What are you doing here you must go at once!"

"But Spock, you are in pain." I tried to tell him. "You are not well."

He wasn't listening to me as he gripped my shoulders tightly and shaking them. "Shy'lo you have got to go now! Before it's too late, you must…"

Spock became quiet, as did I for the both of us realized that his hands were on her bare arms. I froze, wandering what was happening to Spock while Spock watched his hands as he dragged them across her arms, leaving goose bumps behind in their wake.

"Spock?" I whispered.

"Pon' Farr." His voice turned husky and low. "Vulcan's have it every eight years, it is an unimaginable pain that forces us either to mate or die."

I was shocked, the fremen do not have that sort of thing, we are the closest thing to human than any other alien in the universe, though the male do have to show their strength in mind and body before the females even consider it.

"But, your intended." I said looking towards the communicator.

Spock gripped my arms tighter. "Shy'lo you know better than I do that T'Pring doesn't want anything to do with me, a half breed. My plan was to meditate through it, to overcome it, but now it is too late Shy'lo for either of us."

I then suddenly realized that his hands were reaching up to my collarbone with shaking hands, panting for air as he focused on my neck.

I shook my head. "Spock, no! That is forbidden!"

"You say that, and yet your body is already betraying you." He almost purred as he leaned forward, smelling my neck.

I closed my eyes, holding my restraints as hard as I could. "No, this, this must not go on! Don't you understand? We will be punished severely if someone finds us, either by banishment or death!"

Spock lifted his head and looked at me with primal dark eyes, making me shiver and my groin began warming up.

He shook his head at me. "Then no one must ever find out."

The next thing I knew I was thrown onto my back with Spock on top of me, putting himself in between my legs as he ravaged my neck.

Still not wanting us to get into trouble I tried pushing him off, but you try pushing off a horny half Vulcan and see how far you go! But if he doesn't get help, he will die and he wasn't lying about T'Pring and I know Sarek will force Spock to do what he doesn't want to do. Besides wasn't I dreaming of this moment for so long? To have Spock in such a way, I do not know what our bond will be like after this but right now, it wanted Spock.

"Shy'lo." Spock whispered. "Please?"

My answer was a gasp, my mind frozen with shock at the situation and my own arousal and then he's there, his lips pressed against mine. They are surprisingly soft, warm and gentle which was a contradiction with his hands for they were rough and hard against my body.

His tongue was pressing against my lips; nudging, wanting to enter and I let him. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues began their own dance, the heat between my legs pulses and throb as Spock put my legs around his waist for more space. He started taking off my dress by pulling it downwards to reveal my breasts to him and the warm air of Vulcan.

His hands sent heat through me as they touched my skin; my back, my arms and sides. My hands –that were lying at my sides- reached up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt began tugging on it, and Spock responded to my silent plea as he sat up and pulled his sweaty shirt off before returning back to my lips with his own.

My hands instantly went to his chest, feeling the soft hair on his chest, moving my thumbs back and forth, caressing him. Spock pulled back and looked down at me, his face is calm, except for his eyes; they were wild, feral almost, he glances down at my hands on his chest then his eyes go lower before rising up to meet mine again.

It's an unspoken challenge, but I hear it loud and clear; 'Touch me' his eyes say.

Still rubbing gently, I moved my hands lower and lower, down the curve of his pecs, down to the muscles in his abdomen that twitched beneath my fingers. His face doesn't change as I loosened the belt and unzipped his pants before my fingers touch the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Thinking back now I am surprised he hadn't just taken me like an animal that was inside of him waiting to come out, but I guess he knew of my virginity and wanted to do what was right.

His eyes widen imperceptibly as I forgo touching him through the material and go straight for him, inching my fingers under the elastic I wrap my fingers around the silky, steel hard flesh of his erection. His eyes slowly closed as I squeeze and run my thumb across the rounded head, teasing the slit.

The next thing I knew his hands and lips were everywhere, kissing, biting, licking and tasting. My hand is still down his boxers, stroking and squeezing his cock. I moan as his lips closed over my nipple, licking and teasing it with his tongue. His nimble fingers have made quick work of my panties before fully taking my dress off and tossing them aside before his big hands enveloped my breasts once more.

I hissed as his fingers delve in between my legs, expertly locating my clit. My fist tightens on his cock as jolts of pleasure radiate throughout my body, making my fingers and toes tingle.

I have never felt this before my life, to be hot and cold at the same time, to feel someone touching me in such a way, yes I have dreamed of it but never like this.

I try to keep stroking him, but I can't make myself move I can only hold him as he rubs my clit perfectly.

"Ohhh." I gasped, wrapping my other arm around his neck.

"Shy'lo." He whispered to me as if in prayer.

His fingers were inside me now, and it feels so good. I clung to him feeling his muscles move as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me and his palm hitting my clit. The tension inside my belly was building, swirling, and growing.

My insides began to ache and burn as he draws me closer and closer to a climax, all of the sudden it's there. Pin pricks of light exploded behind my eyelids as pleasure courses through my veins, making my body quake and vibrate.

My toes curl and my fingers felt numb as I ride out the undulating waves of feeling that grow smaller and smaller as he slows the movement of his finger across my clit. I pant against his chest as the feeling spirals down and then it's too much.

His fingers on my clit send an almost painful jolt through my body.

"Stop." I pleaded, grabbing and pushing at his hand.

Overwhelmed with emotion and feeling, I bury my face against his neck. With his cock still hot in my hand I let him soothe me, rubbing my back and placing tender kisses on my head. Even through this I can still feel the tension that's still building inside him, is whole body seems to vibrate, and his cock swells in my hand.

He wants to come, he needs to come.

Spock is holding me in his arms, trembling with sexual tension and the Pon Farr. I am still amazed at his restraint, but it was time to concentrate on him now.

Placing my hands on his chest, I push him to lay on his back on the bed, my breath catches in my throat as he rested on his outstretched arms, his body on display for me. I grasp the sides of his boxers and slowly pull them down, lifting the waistband to clear his eager erection. He raises his hips so I can pull them down his long legs.

Tossing them aside, they landed right beside my clothes on the floor.

I couldn't help myself, I licked my lips as I gaze at his long lean body, naked and beautiful. His cock rises up, big and hard; again I am taken back by the shade of green.

He chuckles softly and I glance up, embarrassed that I've been staring at his cock. His brown eyes meet mine and the unspoken challenge is there again. Moving slowly and hoping I looked sexy I scooted up to him, kneeling beside him. Placing one hand on his shoulder, I press my lips to his while my other hand reaches up to explore the most coveted area of his body, maybe even more so than his cock. Pulling back I watch as my finger traces the line of his ear, lightly landing on the pointed tip. I rub the tip between my thumb and index finger and I was shocked when a low groan escapes his lips.

I glanced at his face and I am surprised to see the reaction I'd been hoping for when I'd touched his cock, his eyes were closed and his face is a mask of unrestrained pleasure.

Without a word he pulls me against his naked body and I feel tiny in comparison. He was long and lean, and I was tall and curved but yet I still felt smaller. I gasped as he kisses me, his long tongue tasting and exploring, reaching up I run my fingers through his short black hair, always so neat and perfect.

He growls against my throat as my hand brushes against a pointed ear. Rolling over, he pins me to the mattress, I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he kisses his way down my body, nipping and licking. He settles on my breasts, teeth biting gently on a hard nipple, waves of pleasure crash through my once more as he teases me with his tongue.

He reaches up and pinches the other nipple with his long fingers and I felt I was in heaven.

Still pinching and pulling my nipple, his lips left my breast and began to kiss their way back up.

He looks down at me as I looked up at him. His eyes, though almost filled to burst with lust were also filled with something else. What it was I couldn't see for he moves his hips and I can feel him, rubbing and nudging hard and eager at my opening.

I gave him a nod, panting for breath.

He grabs my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, and pushes my arms up over my head and then he's there, pressing inside of me. He's so big; I wince at the unfamiliar sharp stab of stretching pulling skin. He pauses, breathing heavily like mine and looks down at me.

"Slow." I gasped, squeezing his hands tightly as he pulls back, then presses forwards again.

I close my eyes against the sharp pain, knowing that it's only temporary. It lessens each time he pulls back a little, wetting his cock with my juices before moving forward, pushing further inside. I let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when I feel his hips grind against mine and know he's fully inside me.

Lowering his head he kisses me, his tongue rubbing tenderly against mine as he gives my stretched muscles a moment to adapt and adjust. I feel full and good and soon I'm aching for him to move!

I moan into his mouth and wiggle my hips, signalling my readiness. I can feel him smiling as he continues to leisurely kiss me. I arch my back trying to gain some friction, nothing, pulling my hands from his, I grip his hips and try to force him to move but he doesn't budge.

"Spock, please." I beg.

He rewards me with a deep chuckle and a twitch of his hips, his think cock drags agaianst my sensitive clit as he draws out and thrusts back in, hitting all the right spots inside me.

"Spock." I moan, clutching at his back as each thrust of his hips fills me with mind-numbing pleasure.

"Shy'lo." He growls in my ear, his voice sounding raspy and dark with pleasure.

I cling to him as he moves, arching his back and thrusting his hips. His cock moves across my clit with every thrust. I groan as every nerve in my body seems to vibrate. I wrap my legs around his, feeling the brush of hair against my bare legs. He moves with a rhythmic grace that soon has me teetering. The tension inside me builds, but his easy strokes hold me captured there, trembling and wanting more.

He pushes himself up with his arms and stares down at me as he thrusts , his face is beautiful as he makes love to me.

"Harder." I moan, clutching at his biceps and he responds.

Moving faster, thrusting his cock deeper and harder. My body shakes and I moan with each bone jarring thrusts of his hips.

I whimper as the ball of tension explodes, the muscles inside me tense and flutter, gripping and squeezing his cock.

"Yes Shy'lo." He groans. "Come for me."

His large hand holding my hips steady as he draws out my climax to an epic proportion, my body tingles with warmth and bliss as he slowly rides out the waves of my orgasm with me. I gave a sigh of pleasure which makes Spock take a moment and smile down at me. I can still feel him inside me hard and eager.

Straightening his arms again, he stares down at me as he begins to move his hips, thrusting hard an fast into my wet heat, chasing his own release. I run my hands up and down his strong forearms and watch the changing expressions on his handsome face. Low moans and grunts of pleasure escaped his lips as he thrusts into me, I feel them become more frantic, his once smooth rhythm erratic as his eyes flutter closed and he pulls back, slamming into me hard.

His back arches and his head falls back as a loud cry of ecstasy wrenches from him and I feel his cock jerk inside me, pulsating as he comes. The look on his face gives me as much pleasure as my own orgasm as I feel him fill my body with jet after jet of his essence. He groans again softly as he moves his hips slowly, milking the last vestiges of pleasure from his now softening cock. He gives a great shudder then collapses heavily beside me on the bed, breathing hard as his face flushed a slight greenish colour.

I scoot closer to him and he responds by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to his body, kissing the top of my head gently while rubbing my back.

As I began to fade into the sleepy darkness, I swear I heard him say.

"Shy'lo I love you." He whispers. "I've always loved you."

**A/n A simple rougher draft lemon a had planned and maybe it will be in my other star trek fanfic to buut we will see.**


End file.
